


unprofessional

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: CEO!Leo, IT Guy!Hyuk, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: CEO Taekwoon and IT guy Sanghyuk have a rendezvous in Taek's office.





	unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> features: luck, side rabin, implied rakenbin, rimming, panty kink, praise kink, and name calling ("slut" to be specific)

Sanghyuk worked in the basement. Not a dark dingy basement, like most people assumed; it was bright and well-lit and they had some small windows and potted plants on every wall, but nevertheless it was the basement. He'd liked it well enough when he first got the job -- after all it fit the cliche of IT guys being sequestered to the "dungeon" without all the dreariness of an actual dungeon -- but after the time spent and relationships forged at VX International, he missed how far away he was from everyone. From one person in particular.

 

"Mr. Han," came Jaehwan, the cheery front desk clerk's voice from the telephone receiver, "I'm just calling to inform you of a meeting set up just a few minutes ago for later this afternoon. Mr. Jung would like you in his office." A brief pause, then a lapse in professionalism as Jaehwan chirped with an evident smile, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, you're our best computer nerd on payroll!" A tittering laugh. "Who knows, maybe it's a raise!"

 

Jaehwan informed him of the exact time and, with a slightly more professional goodbye, the line clicked shut.

 

"What was that about?" Came Hongbin's inevitable response from the other side of Sanghyuk's monitor. Hongbin and he met when he first started at VX I, but they got along with each other like they had been friends their entire lives. Hongbin, he had found out only a couple months after they had met, during a sappy, soju-induced share-fest after work, was gay, like Sanghyuk. His boyfriend of several years, Wonshik, ran an art studio and tattoo parlor, and the two lived quite happily together in a studio apartment with their french bulldog, Butt.

 

"Ah, just -- Jaehwan." Hongbin's eyebrows raised, interest piqued. Sanghyuk had noticed the two of them flirting lately -- and it even seemed like Jaehwan would hit on Wonshik when he came to see Hongbin during lunch -- but that wasn't any of Sanghyuk's business.

 

"Yeah, just a, uh. Meeting. I have a meeting later."

 

"Oh? Who with?"

 

"Jung-ssi."

 

Hongbin's eyebrows shot up again, "Something about the department?"

 

Sanghyuk's cheeks felt hot, "No, I don't think it's anything too... serious. I'm not the department head, anyways."

 

Hongbin shrugged, but the skeptical look remained. "If you say so. But be careful," he returned his attention to his own monitor in front of him, "If you keep getting called to private meetings like this, people might start spreading rumors."

 

Sanghyuk didn't take Hongbin's words as a threat; his friend knew all too well the struggles they faced. But he was right, after all. Sanghyuk would have to talk to Taekwoon about it after. After...

 

The alarm on his phone dinged far sooner than he expected, informing him of the ten minutes he had until his meeting was scheduled to begin, and he jumped at the sudden noise. He saved and closed the programs he was working on, and his mouse hovered over the “Shut Down” button, before he decided against it and set his computer into "Sleep" mode. He had work yet to finish and maybe, depending on how the meeting went, he could finish it after. He wiped his palms, damp from sweat, on his slacks and shouldered his messenger bag as he stood from his desk chair.

 

"Well," he smiled somewhat nervously at Hongbin across from him, "I don't think I'll see you before you go, so give Wonshik and Ongdongi my love, as usual."

 

Hongbin grinned back, his cheeky dimples giving him a familiar, mischievous air that comforted Sanghyuk.

 

"You know I always do."

 

And with that Sanghyuk left down the hall to the elevator, the long journey up, up, up from the basement to the top floor filled with apprehension and eagerness at what awaited him in the corner office.

 

★☆

 

Hakyeon was packing his things as Sanghyuk stepped out into the lounge, not wholly unusual but for four o'clock on a Wednesday it was a little out of the ordinary. Hakyeon anticipated the question, "Taekwoon gave me the afternoon off," and shut his briefcase with a knowing smile.

 

He bid a smug, "Have fun," before slipping into the elevator after Sanghyuk.

 

Sanghyuk's heart was in his throat, a big, thick lump that refused to go down, and suddenly the door to Taekwoon's office was big and leering and a mile away. But he had a set time, and as much as he might enjoy getting punished, he knew his reward for following directions would be far sweeter. He swallowed the lump as best he could and pushed open the dark oak door.

 

Taekwoon was sitting, as expected, at his large oak desk, scribbling away at something Sanghyuk assumed to be important. He didn't look up as Sanghyuk entered the room, and barely spared a glance as the heavy door swung shut behind the younger. Sanghyuk stood in front of the door and waited.

 

It was perhaps the anticipation that was the worst part. Knowing exactly why he was there, and knowing vaguely what would happen, but not knowing  _ when _ . The lump in his throat was back and he fought to keep from shuffling too impatiently from foot to foot. 

 

Taekwoon added his signature to the bottom of whatever paper it was he was working on, slid it into a folder, set the folder inside one of his desk drawers, and finally,  _ finally _ , looked up. Sanghyuk was practically vibrating with need and anticipation, he chewed at his bottom lip while Taekwoon studied him. 

 

Sanghyuk contemplated whether or not he should say something. Just a small,  _ "Jaehwan gave me the message," _ or  _ "what did you need me for, sir," _ to break the tension, but something told him that that wouldn't be wise; it would be far better just to stand still and wait. Besides, the dryness lodged in his throat would hardly let him get a word out anyways. 

 

After some time, Taekwoon spoke. 

 

"Come here, Sanghyuk."

 

He obeyed immediately, walking as casually as he could muster to the imposing oak desk backlit by huge bay windows overlooking the city. He had read somewhere, for some psychology course or another he took during college, that body language was often used to convey power structures; someone sitting down had less power than someone standing up due to the seated person being smaller, taking up less space, looking up at the person standing. His relationship with Taekwoon proved that to be bullshit. Sanghyuk never felt smaller than when he was with him -- even though he had a good five or six inches on the older man. There was just something about him, how he exuded confidence, how he was so stoic and thoughtful, that conveyed just how much power he had over Sanghyuk. 

 

Taekwoon gave him a once over as he approached the front of his desk, then turned in his swivel chair and pointed wordlessly to a spot on the carpet in front of him. Sanghyuk complied and moved to stand where he was directed.

 

Taekwoon leaned back in his chair, arms folded, gaze traveling around Sanghyuk's figure lazily. 

 

"Strip."

 

The air caught in Sanghyuk's throat -- probably on that lump in the middle -- but he managed a weak, "Yes, sir," all the same as he began to toe off his shoes. He tried to make quick work of his belt, but his hands were shaking so badly that it took him a few tries to get it right. His slacks fell around his ankles in a heap and he heard the hiccuping breath of air that Taekwoon took. He didn't dare look him in the eyes. 

 

His hands moved to tug free his tie, but Taekwoon cut his actions short with a quick, "That's enough. I like you like this." 

 

Even though his gaze was fixed on the floor, he caught sight of Taekwoon's hand waving him closer. Taekwoon's hands were unbelievably warm on his thighs as they stroked his skin reverently. Sanghyuk may have been taller, but Taekwoon was broader, and there was a sureness in his grip that made Sanghyuk want to fall apart.

 

"You always look so good in lace," Taekwoon murmured under his breath, probably more to himself than Sanghyuk, but it made the burning in his cheeks worsen all the same. His hands fumbled uselessly with the hem of his dress shirt and he tried to pull it down to cover the sheer white lace of the panties underneath, barely containing his leaking cock as it was, but Taekwoon stopped him with a disapproving tut. 

 

"Did you do what I asked?" Taekwoon inquired, still sliding his large hands up and down the smooth expanse of Sanghyuk's thighs.

 

"Y-yes, sir. During lunch. I went home, and..." Sanghyuk trailed off, averting his eyes to study the woodgrain of Taekwoon's desk. 

 

"You prepared yourself?" Taekwoon supplied.

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

Taekwoon hummed -- whether out of appreciation or thoughtfulness, Sanghyuk couldn't tell. His fingers gripped suddenly at the meat of Sanghyuk's upper thighs, the unexpected action forcing Sanghyuk to turn and look at him. 

 

"Good boy," he praised, gentle but firm. "Now bend over the desk."

 

Sanghyuk complied near instantaneously, crossing his arms as he leaned over the large desk and buryed his face in his elbows. His face felt as hot as he thought it would be, the shame and excitement creeping down his neck below his collar and making him tremble in anticipation. Taekwoon's hands continued their curious journey up Sanghyuk's thighs to smooth over his ass, thumbs rubbing at the delicate lace as he kneaded the soft tissue methodically. 

 

"So pretty for me," Taekwoon murmured, slowly spreading Sanghyuk's cheeks apart under the lace, thumbs creeping in to tease at his hole, "such a good slut." 

 

Sanghyuk whimpered at the name, chewing his lip near raw, but Taekwoon continued. He scooted closer in his chair, legs pushed in between Sanghyuk's calves so that he was forced to spread himself wider. "There it is, good boy."

 

Sanghyuk jolted when he felt the warmth and wetness of Taekwoon's tongue prodding at his hole through the lace of the panties. The thread ensured that it was rough, but the sheerness made it so there was practically nothing there. It was such a sudden onslaught of sensations, Sanghyuk wasn't sure what to do with himself but whine. Taekwoon paused.

 

"Hmm? What was that? Do you want more?"

 

Sanghyuk released a shaky breath to steady himself before replying. "Yes, sir."

 

It was muffled from under the heap of Sanghyuk's arms and head and hair and Taekwoon slapped his ass -- not too hard but enough to make Sanghyuk look up. 

 

"I didn't hear you."

 

Sanghyuk began to repeat himself, but before he could get the whole reply out Taekwoon had the panties pushed to the side and began attacking Sanghyuk's hole with his lips and tongue so thoroughly that it ended up more, "Yes-- _ Sirfuckohfuckyessiryesyes _ ."

 

The pressure of a warm hand sliding up from the waistband of his panties reminded Sanghyuk to arch his back, show himself off just how Taekwoon liked, and the slight change in position had him pushing his hips back greedily to get more. Any thoughts of being quiet had been utterly discarded as a slew of begs and pleas fell from Sanghyuk's mouth, desperate to get more of Taekwoon inside of him, on him, touching him anywhere and everywhere. 

 

Taekwoon pulled back a smidge and chuckled, and the breath on Sanghyuk's now wet entrance had cool shivers rocketing up his spine. He cried out for more, but not even he was sure that Taekwoon could understand him. 

 

Taekwoon snaked a hand up from Sanghyuk's back, his other hand still clutching Sanghyuk's ass to spread him open, and pressed two fingers into his open mouth. Sanghyuk accepted them immediately and began sucking greedily on the digits, wanting to show how good he could be, how perfect and obedient he was for Taekwoon. Taekwoon laughed again and it had him whining around the fingers before the elder's tongue was back to lave at his ass. The fingers were gone far too quickly for Sanghyuk's liking, but they returned shortly on either side of Taekwoon's tongue to spread him open.

 

Taekwoon leaned back completely now, lazily pumping his fingers into Sanghyuk's hole and watching him shake and tremble underneath him. He was raised on his tiptoes despite his height, legs spread so far he had to in order to be in the right position for Taekwoon to eat him out, and Taekwoon loved the helplessness of it all. Sanghyuk, six-foot-crazy, smartest twenty-something he'd ever met, laid open and begging for Taekwoon. He felt drunk on the power of it. 

 

"Is it good, Sanghyuk? Do my fingers feel good stretching your ass?"

 

There was a blubbering mess of words that Taekwoon interpreted as,  _ "Yes, sir. So good, sir," _ and he slapped Sanghyuk's ass in reward for his prompt response. 

 

"Do you want more?" 

 

A loud wail that Taekwoon could  _ just _ decipher a,  _ "Yes, sir," _ from is his reply. 

 

"Of course you do. Sluts like you always want more." Sanghyuk shook and clenched around his finger. He added a third. 

 

"But I appreciate a good slut. You know that, don't you, Sanghyuk?" He chuckled, "Of course you do. You've bent over on your knees for me enough times to know how much I love what a slut you are." He curled his fingers each time he spat the word "slut" at Sanghyuk, and he couldn't tell if his reaction was from the word itself or from the stimulation. 

 

"What do you want, Sanghyuk? You've been good today, you deserve a treat." 

 

Sanghyuk nearly collapsed into sobs and cries of,  _ "Please, sir, want your cock, sir, want you inside me, sir, please, want it so bad," _ as he rocked his hips back onto Taekwoon's fingers. He was so desperate, reduced to such a mess in hardly ten minutes, but Taekwoon knew just where to go to get under his skin. He supposed that's why he was CEO of a major international company; he was good at finding weak points. 

 

Taekwoon's fingers withdrew and Sanghyuk almost missed the quiet, "Very well," as the elder stood and unzipped his fly. Sanghyuk's panties were pushed further to the side as Taekwoon pushed into Sanghyuk smoothly. 

  
  


Neither would be surprised if Sanghyuk's voice could be heard all the way from the basement.


End file.
